


假装是Dante的日记

by buzhi



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 非常ooc真的是上WC的时候想到的有对DmC结局后续剧情的猜想Kat单相思Vergil的恶俗剧情有





	假装是Dante的日记

（第一页被划得乱七八糟）  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
呃，我打算写些东西，是维吉尔提议的，也是他给我的这个本子这支笔。  
最近发生了很多事情，什么他妈的恶魔、灵薄狱，过去的记忆也好死不死地一股脑涌过来像垃圾一样挤在脑子里，搞得我状态贼差。这个时候，维吉尔就说，那你试试看写日记怎么样这也许能够帮助你整理思路。  
（划得乱七八糟的笔迹）  
……我真是信了邪了，搞这种乖宝宝做的事情，维吉尔这些年真是被那些上流人士带坏了，整这些虚头八脑的。“如果我要记录事情，为什么不用更方便的电脑或者录音录像呢？”维吉尔这个书呆子居然一本正经地回答我说什么现在的网络保密性更差，还不如纸质。  
我无话可说，只好接受了他的礼物。  
我还是拉屎的时候决定要尝试这件事，为了纪念我可能是最近这段时间的最后一泡屎。自从力量觉醒之后，维吉尔说我们不凭借那些人类的食物也可以存活——老天你真该看看他说的这话！好吧我和他本来就不是人类。但是凯特和其他在这里工作的人仍然需要进食，平时没事时我也乐得去蹭上一两口。  
但明天我就得去执行任务了，我必须承认，如果没有肚子里的屎尿我会专心很多。——我可不是怕受伤，那些恶魔哪里打得过我？我才没有把那些恶魔放在眼里，只是维吉尔他们的任务又臭又长，花样还多。  
“为了自由”，为了我的自由或者人类的……随他去吧，我只是想早点完成任务然后回基地蹭上，人类的食物。  
就先这样吧，我懒得继续写了。  
  
  
  
  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
我现在差不多能够将自己回忆起来的那些拼凑起来了。说实话，会有人事无巨细地记着自己的童年吗？维吉尔那个家伙怎么成天念念叨叨着小时候的事，连我光着屁股撒尿的事情都记得那么具体，我真的恨不得用内裤堵上他的嘴。  
噢好吧，我和他不是人类。不是人类，所以我也记得。该死。  
……说真的，这种体验蛮稀奇的，我和他共同生活的记忆可能也就七年，但那七年也是我们最无忧无虑的时候了。我不知道他在那之后过得怎么样，不过要是我和他交换……我是绝对不愿意最后我变成他这样的，我经历过的那些他也不要接触到比较好。  
怎么说？有时候我会觉得他就是那种深宅里不谙世事的贵族大小姐，但这太奇怪了，“大小姐”领导着“下等人”革命的同时又对荤段子之类的一无所知，就没人和他讲过吗！  
我真的受不了随口讲的狗屎段子也会被他当真了，不就是小兄弟的大小问题吗非要比较！  
操你的。  
不过维吉尔的活肯定没我好。  
  
  
  
  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
维吉尔真的是读书读傻了，他真的不知道凯特喜欢他吗？  
行吧，看样子是确实不知道，今天凯特送给他的巧克力他转手就给了我，说我可能会更喜欢这种人类的食物。  
我还是怀疑他是装傻还是真的不知道，大博士光顾着读书和捣鼓那些数据就不知道人类社会的常识吗！见鬼，真不知道凯特他们这些年怎么忍受他的。  
凯特也真是个好姑娘，我是真不知道那是她送给维吉尔的！真他妈的操蛋复杂，什么倒霉事都摊在我身上，自打从那个呕吐物工厂出来后我就没了胃口，这次完全是不想辜负维吉尔的好心——更何况是在这种日子！我还没来得及撕包装纸就被她逮个正着。明明是维吉尔给我的！  
我算是明白了，在她眼里维吉尔就是个纯洁无暇的天使，明明我们身上都流着一半恶魔一半天使的血，怎么待遇差这么多呢？对于她对维吉尔的追求行动我绝绝对对是支持她的。真是怕了这女人了。  
虽然我并不是那么希望她会成为我嫂子什么的，噢杀了我吧光是想象都要了我的命。  
我喜欢凯特吗【很多道划痕】  
  
  
  
  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
我真是服了，维吉尔真的是我的克星，我光给他卖命不够，还得陪他练习他不知道从哪个垃圾桶翻出来的狗屎《和青少年朋友亲近的一百个技巧》。  
我再也不小看书呆子了，谁知道书呆子会怎么突然给你来一个大的。  
和维吉尔看的黄片是我见过最无聊的，是，演员身材不错，但没有我们好，脸也没我们好看，声音也没有我们好听，自然他没硬我也没硬。我以为这就过去了，结果这个家伙居然打开他宝贝的电脑连接什么绝对保密的网络邀请我寻找？  
得了吧，还不如打一架。  
他就真的要和我打一架。谁想打他啊从小到大都没在拳脚上赢过我，一点挑战都没有好吗。  
最后还是和他挤在一个浴缸里泡了澡睡了同一张床。这家伙睡觉挺老实，身上又软又滑，体温温温凉凉的，做睡觉伴侣还不错。  
我是不是可以去和凯特炫耀。  
  
  
  
  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
今天撕了一张烂嘴，我老早就奇怪这样的垃圾是怎么做到能够天天在电视屏幕上吐剧毒唾沫的，原来是恶魔，哈。  
去他妈的恶魔，干你娘的蒙德斯。  
基地被袭击了，凯特被枪击了，维吉尔那些宝贝数据也没了。  
现在我和维吉尔一起躺在安全屋窄小的床上，背贴着背，维吉尔敲打键盘的声音刚刚才停下，虽然他没表现出来，但我知道他绝对很焦虑。  
可我还是搞不懂他在想什么，他没和我说，总是一副胸有成竹的样子，冲着最合理最有效的方向去。我也没那个闲工夫去刨根问底，我也一样很焦虑，现在就只能靠折磨这支笔和纸，还有身后他的温度让我冷静一点。  
但现在只有我们两个，我得一起想办法，不能让维吉尔一个人负担这些。  
不过蒙德斯居然也会有孩子……  
恶魔和人类的差别真的有那么大吗？  
  
  
  
  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
我越来越不明白维吉尔在想什么。  
是的，他是我的兄弟，我能够感受到他是真诚地对待我。  
可他他妈的都干了些什么！是我干翻了死小鬼交换凯特！他这样突然生事真的！操！虽然那是一团恶心的肉瘤，可还是！  
操。  
凯特没事，我们商量了之后怎么办。在凯特昏睡的时候维吉尔向我道歉，态度倒是小心翼翼十分诚恳的样子，可他根本连自己错哪里都不知道。  
他妈的，可他是我兄弟，是维吉尔，干，等事情结束后再找他算账。  
  
  
  
  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
事情不该是这样的。  
老天。  
维吉尔……离开了，你去了哪里。  
该死。  
操你的维吉尔，操你的操你的操你的操你的操你的操你的操你的。  
操你的，但丁。  
（中间的日期空白了一大段）  
  
  
  
  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
凯特不知道从哪里翻出的这个本子，我早就不要了才会丢的好吗！不过在里面的东西不被人看见，或许会比较好。  
维吉尔回来了，我狠狠揍了他一顿，总算是把他惹的那些事摁下去了，但我们都知道，这什么都没有解决，什么都没有结束。  
怎么说呢，不知道维吉尔知不知道，在他试图“保护”人类的时候，为了不接受他的“保护”，人类自己形成了团结的组织反抗恶魔。现在可以说是慢慢地从战争状态中脱出，朝着我们小时候那种生活发展了。  
维吉尔倒是知道他的反抗组织现在还存在，哈，当时我和凯特重新与那些人会合的时候不知道花了多长时间，现在还幸存的人更是少之又少，但这些人依然抱着“自由”的理念，作为一个非政府的组织四处奔走，哪怕维吉尔成了“魔王”也一样，至少现在还活着的人是这样。  
维吉尔不是人类，虽然我也不是，但是不知道维吉尔在那些人曾经因为相信他而赴死的时候，会不会哭泣？  
我不懂维吉尔，我也不懂那些世界的狗屎事务。我只懂得，我不能再放维吉尔一个人了。我得和他一起想事情、拿主意——是，他头脑比我好，小兄弟比我大。但鬼才晓得他一个人还会做什么事情，他小兄弟再大一个人又能有什么用？  
维吉尔曾经问过我，为什么以前不去找个稳定的住所而是选择寄身在房车里。  
我以前敷衍他是因为我愿意，但如果他醒来后愿意再问我，我会一个字一个字地告诉他。  
“那是因为他妈只要老子愿意就可以想去哪就去哪！”  
一如我们现在正在寻找他丢失的心脏的路上，我们想去哪就可以去哪。纸、笔、巧克力、那些数据、笔记本电脑……这些让我们的心脏跳动过，不是吗？  
反正，我们也不是人类，时间长的很，没有什么必须要做的事情。


End file.
